Timothy Tailor
Timothy Tailor '''is the son of '''King Tailor, formerly known as the Valiant Little Tailor. He is owned by AlyssaTolensky. Although technically a Royal, he prefers to assume the role as Rebel so as not to attract attention to himself via status. Confident in himself, at times he can be stubborn and persistant. However he's kind-hearted and loyal to his friends, using his sharp and clever wit to get himself out of sticky situations and assisting others. Character Personality Timothy is a very brave and bold when he wants to be. He can be very stubborn and never really realizing when to quit while he's ahead. He's loyal to his friends and is a very kind-hearted person. He's very musical, displaying a habit of singing where ever he goes, getting lost in his own fantasy in his mind. Appearance Although a prince, Timothy prefers to just wear comfortable casual clothes he enjoys making for himself. He'd rather not have all the attention on himself when he's not performing, nor does he want people to think he would ever use his royal status as a crutch to gain popularity, as quite a few other students tend to do. Fairytale "The Valiant Little Tailor" Also known as "The Brave Little Tailor", it is a German fairytale collected by the Brothers Grimm. A tailor is preparing to eat some jam, but when flies settle on it, he kills seven of them with one blow. He makes a belt describing the deed, "Seven at one blow". Inspired, he sets out into the world to seek his fortune. The tailor meets a Giant who assumes that "Seven at one blow" refers to seven men. The giant challenges the tailor. When the Giant squeezes water from a boulder, the tailor squeezes water (or whey) from cheese. The Giant throws a rock far into the air, and it eventually lands. The tailor counters the feat by releasing a bird that flies away; the Giant believes the small bird is a "rock" which is thrown so far that it never lands. The Giant asks the tailor to help carry a tree. The tailor directs the Giant to carry the trunk, while the tailor will carry the branches. Instead, the tailor climbs on, so the Giant carries him as well. The Giant brings the tailor to the Giant's home, where other giants live as well. During the night, the Giant attempts to kill the man. However, the tailor, having found the bed too large, sleeps in the corner. On seeing him still alive, the other Giants flee, never to be seen again. The tailor enters the royal service, but the other soldiers are afraid that he will lose his temper someday, and then seven of them might die with every blow. They tell the King that either the tailor leaves military service or they will. Afraid of being killed for sending him away, the king instead sends the tailor to defeat two Giants, offering him half his kingdom and his daughter's hand in marriage. By throwing rocks at the two Giants while they sleep, the tailor provokes the pair into fighting each other. The King then sends him after a unicorn, but the tailor traps it by standing before a tree, so that when the unicorn charges, he steps aside and it drives its horn into the trunk. The King subsequently sends him after awild boar, but the tailor traps it in a chapel. With that, the King marries him to his daughter. His wife hears him talking in his sleep and realizes that he is merely a tailor. The King promises to have him carried off. A squire warns the tailor, who pretends to be asleep and calls out that he has done all these deeds and is not afraid of the men behind the door. Terrified, they leave, and the King does not try again. Adaptations *Mickey Mouse appeared in a Disney cartoon, Brave Little Tailor, based on this tale. *Tibor Harsányi composed a suite for narrator, 7 instruments and percussion in 1950. One of the most famous recordings of this work was performed by the Orchestre de la Société des Concerts du Conservatoire conducted by Georges Prêtre with Peter Ustinov as the narrator reading in both English (Angel Records, 1966) and French (Pour les Enfants, EMI Classics France, 2002). *The Valiant Little Tailor was featured in Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics. *The Valiant Little Tailor was featured in Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child where it was set in the West African Sahel. The tailor was called Bongo and was voiced by David Alan Grier and also featured the voice talents of James Earl Jones as King Dakkar, Mark Curry as the Giant,Dawnn Lewis as Princess Songe, and Zakes Mokae as Mr. Barbooska. Portrayal His English voice actor would be Canadian voice actor, Brad Swaile Swaile has acted in several animated series. One of his earliest anime roles was in the English dub of''Ranma 1/2'' where he voiced Mousse. When the Ocean Group dubbed Dragonball Z in the mid 1990s, Swaile voiced Adult Gohan. He also voiced Nightcrawler in X-Men: Evolution. In the late 2000s, he voiced the lead characters Rock in Black Lagoon and Light Yagami in the hit anime Death Note. He has reprised his role for the latter's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_Note_(film) Death Note live action film] dub. Swaile is known for many roles in the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. These roles include Amuro Ray of''Mobile Suit Gundam'', Quatre Raberba Winner of Gundam Wing, Dearka Elsman of Gundam Seed, Auel Neider of Gundam Seed Destiny; and Setsuna F. Seiei of Gundam 00. In the live action version, Timothy would be played by American actor, singer-songwriter, and musician Sterling Knight. He is best known for his roles in the 2009 film 17 Again as Alex, in Sonny with a Chance and So Random! asChad Dylan Cooper, and in the Disney Channel Original Movie Starstruck as Christopher Wilde. Relationships Family Born an only child, his only real playmate was his father, King Jacob Tailor when he didn't have to focus on his kingly responsibilities, making a point to teaching him a few tailoring tricks he couldn't learn from his tuitors, and being there for Timothy when he needed advice or someone to lift him up when he felt down. His only other living family member is his mother Minerva. Never really wanting to marry Jacob especially after learning that he was only a common tailor and not a real knight, she grew great disinterest in him, feeling the same disinterest in her only child. Timothy was never hurt or offended by the lack of his mother's affection, he had his father's love and attention, being all he really needed. Friends Timothy is always loyal to his friends. He's not best at making them, but the friends he has made he would do anything for should they ever need him. Raphael Stiltskin, or Raph, as Timothy calls him is a very encouraging friend, using logic and mind over the feelings in his heart. Hazel Blinde, daughter of the blind witch from "Hansel and Gretel" and adopted daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West, she tends to bring Timothy back down to earth when he starts getting too ahead of himself as well as serving as a voice of reason when he's looking for advice. Basthius "Bats" West, son of the Wicked Witch of the West, although Timothy trusts him and knows his heart is true, his behavior always puts Timothy on edge and makes him nervous, often asking him, "Can I carry you?" Timothy always shakes his head, but sometimes wonders what'll happen if one day he says yes. Pet He owns a pet chipmunk named Thimble. Timothy has even taught Thimble how to fetch. When he rolls or tosses a spool of thread, Thimble will promptly roll it back. Romance Loveless currently being detered by everyone's expectation for him to marry a princess. Timothy is often afraid of the administration stepping in if he were to start dating a prince while at school. Although he does have quite the crush on Daring Charming, as most of the students attending Ever After High often do, the only thing he has a hard time putting up with is the boy's arrogence and obsession with his self-appearance. Outfits Basic His basic outfit includes a light blue cotton peasant-style shirt, a green vest with silver buttons, a darker green waistcoat, red-brown pants with pinstripe patches over the knees where the pants have been torn, dark red boots, and around his right wrist is a bracelet he made of paper thread spoons with the basic colors for quick repairs including purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, black, and white. On his left middle finger is a small pin cushion ring for small pins and an extra needle. Legacy Day TBA Trivia *Despite being called the "little" tailor, he stands at 5' 5" (165.1 cm) *His zodiac sign is Leo, ''his birthday being August 7th. *Timothy can make a brand new vest in a little over an hour. *He singing show tumes while he sews and tends to hum to himself when walking to classes. *His first performance was a self-written one-man show entitled "Where is the needle?" when he was five. He performed it in front of an audience of twenty stuffed toys, three servants, and his father. *In his dorm room, he stores over 100 different rolls of fabric and remnants varying in material from antique satin to zephyr cloth and has a few storage tubs filled with a multitude of different colored rhinestones, buttons, zippers, and clasps. *One of his guilty pleasures includes building clothing pieces for his own wardrobe. Hardly anything in his closet was actually perchased. Most of his clothes he made custom for himself including his outfit for Legacy Day. *His vocal range is tenor. Quotes " ''I should be up on that stage, not in my dorm room sewing costumes for the show! " ''"Just because I like theatre does not mean I'm gay! I mean, I am, but you should never just assume." ''"Why wasn't a blessed with a baritone voice?" "I know that he's a self-obsessed, narcissistic, ego maniac, with the IQ equivalent to that of a stick of butter, but he's a hot self-obsessed, narcissistic, ego maniac, withe the IQ equivalent to a stick of butter with a beautiful deep voice and a set of gorgeous back muscles." "I've gotta find my corner of the sky!" "I think wishing death upon your enemies is cliche. Besides a worse punishment in my opinion would be for them to be cursed with a wardrobe where nothing matches and their clothing is all in varied types of plaid." "If I could climb that tree in and out of my room I wold never have to take the stairs again!" "Popularity is overrated. Not to mention, some of the ways royals flaunt themselves is just obnoxious. I don't want people to associate me with that noise." Gallery TimothyTailor2.0.jpg|Timothy in full basic TimothyTailorcardFINISHED.jpg|Timothy's full character card Screen shot 2014-01-29 at 9.30.38 AM.png|Icon TimothyxDaringjpg.jpg|Timothy's fantasy with Daring Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels